


Transgender Reader/Draco Fanfic Snapshot 5

by Incognito_RabbitFox



Series: Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_RabbitFox/pseuds/Incognito_RabbitFox
Summary: I am writing more Harry Potter snapshots now cause J.K.Rowling is transphobic and I wish her books and characters weren't tainted with that. The reader insert is transgender, non-binary like me! :(Severus Snape wants to protect and be a guardian figure to my androgynous transgender reader!Malfoy is falling in godd@mn love with them!Muahaha!But serrriously, Snape in my snapshots is such a loving dad, I love it so much.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611031
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Transgender Reader/Draco Fanfic Snapshot 5

We were both leaning over the edge of the bridge watching the water course downstream. Having the heir of slytherin stand so close to me that the bottom of his cloak billowed around my legs in the breeze was nerve-wracking. He was so at ease.

“Oh, look, there’s fish right below us,” Draco murmured quietly. 

“Oh yeah, there’s a ton. Wanna see something?” I ask, taking a roll from my pocket. Both of us have been so quiet since we left the castle. The quietness of nature was enveloping and so tranquil. I break off a smallish piece and drop it. It falls slowly to the water, but when it does, suddenly lots of splashing and larger fish erupt from the dark turquoise calm.

“Woah, heh,” said Draco, “Do you know what types they are?”

“Not from here, can you tell from here?” I ask.

“God, I couldn’t tell if I was holding it,” Draco shuddered, “Now I’m thinking about holding a live, slimy fish.”

We both chuckle louder. He was so human apart from his friends. He was incredibly likeable when he wasn’t being a prick and when he was likeable I thought about how gorgeous he is.

“Unfortunately, it’s time to head back to get to class on time. I guess I’ll see you this afternoon at Snape’s room, then,” I say as I push off the railing and get ready to walk back.

“I’m not joking, I might’ve kept watching the water until the afternoon if you didn’t stop me,” Draco laughed. He joined my side and the two of us started walking back to the school. When we were almost inside, Professor Snape stepped outside to cross a shortcut to the herbology greenhouse. His attention was grabbed when he noticed us in his peripheral vision.

“Malfoy and (Y/L/N), what are you doing walking  _ into  _ the school at this time?” he slowly demanded.

“We were relaxing at the river together, Professor. I usually do, but Dr- Malfoy joined me this morning,” I answered. I almost said Draco’s first name to another person, but I stopped myself because I wasn’t sure if Draco would be bothered by others knowing we knew each other well enough for that.

“Mr. Malfoy say goodbye and catch up to me in the greenhouse. Good day, Mx. (Y/L/N),” Professor Snape flicked his cloak as he turned and continued walking. Draco and I turned to look at each other.

“So, uh, see you later then,” I manage to jumble out. I wasn’t sure what goodbye Professor Snape gave Draco time to make. He looked as uncomfortable as I was. My eyes were nervously glued to the ground.

“Um, (Y/N), why’d you correct yourself to say ‘Malfoy’? I thought- do you want-” Draco was trying to formulate a question and was visibly struggling. He was so nervous himself.

“I just didn’t know if you’d be bothered by me calling you by your first name around other people. Cause, you know. The whole ‘your friends bully me’ thing?”

Draco’s face turned bright red and his fists were clenched.

“I keep forgetting that...you must think about it constantly when I’m with you…”

“Actually, when we’re not near classmates, I just...don’t. It’s easy to be around you when it’s just us,” I explained, trailing off. It was getting later and going to be harder to get to class on time, but I was so much more concerned with what else would be said right now. In the foggy morning, in the wet field. Draco’s mouth kept opening and shutting, he kept beginning to say something, but stopped himself. It was such a struggle for him to put his thoughts into words. I felt so badly for him, standing here. Every second must feel like agony to him like it does to me.

“Don’t worry about not saying it quite right, Draco,” was the soft reassurance I offered.

“...I feel like I can  _ breathe  _ when I’m with you,” Draco said. His eyes were wide and fixed on my face. I blushed madly and looked away smiling like a git.

“Well, that was a waste of all our time. The greenhouse has no ronoculi pods and the both of you are still standing in the same place. Get over here,” Professor Snape snapped. He had already gone and come back! Draco and I realized the time and we tried to quickly hurry back inside the school.

I had the bad luck to almost immediately slip on the wet grass and fall on my knees in the mud. Only my knees were a mess and I got right back up again and kept pace with Draco. My cloak wasn’t on me today because I felt suffocated in it when the castle heat was on. Professor Snape had taken a step towards us when I fell and he got mud on the bottom of his own cloak. Snape was muttering about the mud when we reached him, but stopped to look at the disgraceful mess my knees and shins were. Professor Snape right in front of me, bent over towards me.

“I’m confident (Y/L/N) won’t slip on the dry stonework now, Malfoy, you may release them,” Snape drawled sarcastically. I would have looked to see Draco’s assuredly embarrassed face as his hand quickly shot back down to his side from holding my upper arm still, but I was completely surprised by our potions Professor using the hem of his own cloak to wipe the mud off of my legs. Light brown was left on my legs, but it was far better than a layer of mud dripping onto my shoes.

“Thank you so much, Professor!”

“I will have to change my cloak anyways now, but you will be fine today. Hand me your notebook and I will write you a pass for being late. Malfoy, your first class is on the way to the dungeons, yes? I will walk you there,” Professor Snape told us. He took my notebook and ripped out the page when he was finished, handing both back to me.

My forehead felt hot while waiting for my things back because I was determined to do something I knew Professor Snape would say no to if asked beforehand. I quickly wrapped him in a hug before his arms were at his sides again and stepped back after just a moment.

“Thank you, Professor,” I said while running to get to my class as close to on time as possible, while also escaping any reprimand Snape might have for me.

-Snape’s POV-

_ (Y/L/N) hugged me. _

The thought kept running through my head.

“Professor?” Malfoy’s whiny voice interrupted my lost train of thought.

“Yes, let’s be moving. As it is, I must discuss (Y/L/N) with you,” I monotonically said. I began walking as robotically as I answered Malfoy.

_ (Y/L/N) hugged me. _

“Is (Y/N) going to get punished for hugging you?” Malfoy interrupted again.

“No,” I answered, “That’s not what we’re discussing right now. You spoke openly to them in the closet, yes? So, you know more about them than simply being a mudblood in Ravenclaw. They have a keen instinct for magic that surpasses luck or studying. There’s an aura around them. I wanted you to attach yourself to them because they will prove to be a powerful ally.”

“Will anything happen about (Y/N) hugging you?” Malfoy redirected  _ again.  _ He wasn’t leaving it. We reached a hallway with no classroom doors and I turned on my heel in front of the blonde weasel.

“No, nothing will happen because they need to feel connected to someone. They told you about their life in the muggle world, you know part of their family disowned them for being trans,  _ and I will replace all the affection and reliability they deserved from those family members. They are too kind and too good to be hurt like that.”  _

The sentences came out so fast and from between my teeth like a hiss. Malfoy had to step backwards because I was so close to his face. It was stressful that (Y/L/N) took the liberty to hug me in front of a gossip like Malfoy, but I was just  _ so glad  _ they did feel like I cared about them. I wasn’t sure if any of it was coming off the right way or any way at all.

It’s just been so long since I cared about someone.


End file.
